1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate, a method of manufacturing the substrate, a semiconductor device having the substrate, and an electronic apparatus having the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses have become widespread, and an advanced circuit arrangement in which a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted has been often used in the portable electronic apparatuses with the higher functionality. Further, for the portable electronic apparatuses, reduction in size and weight has been also required. Accordingly, a manufacturing method that realizes downsizing of the semiconductor device while forming a plurality of penetrating electrodes called TSV (Through Silicon Via) on a semiconductor substrate for higher density with the smaller distances between the penetrating electrodes has been proposed.
In the semiconductor device, electrical and mechanical reliability of the penetrating electrodes formed on the semiconductor substrate is required, and, in related art, there has been a semiconductor device with improved reliability having three-layered interlayer insulating films with interlayer film through holes formed between the semiconductor substrate and an electrode pad and the side walls of the interlayer film through holes in three-step shapes.
JP-A-2010-263130 is an example of related art.
However, when the three-layered interlayer insulating films are formed using the same material, formation of the step shapes using the existing method such as dry etching is difficult, and more complex process is necessary and causes deterioration in yield and reliability.